


Sienna Khan and the Pop-up Propaganda

by DeathRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: Sienna comes up with a plan to increase the Faunus population.





	Sienna Khan and the Pop-up Propaganda

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

title: Sienna Khan and the Pop-up Propaganda  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: Lamia's Title Competition  
prompt: title must be in Harry Potter format

* * *

Sienna Khan's plan to increase the Faunus population while also increasing human acceptance of the Faunus was actually laughably simple. With the help of someone more adept at technological matters, she invented a dating app that could be installed on scrolls, and then invested a large chunk of the White Fang's funds into having it become one of those annoying pop-up ads that you see everywhere on the internet.

Banner ads blared:

**_Ladies, is your man lazy and inattentive to you in the bedroom? Consider dating a Faunus!_ **

**_Is your man a cheater? Faunus are loyal and true. Consider dating a Faunus!_ **

**_Is your man a two-pump chump? Faunus have more stamina than humans. Consider dating a Faunus!_ **

**_Hot single Faunus men in your area want to chat with you!_ **

**_Considering dating a Faunus? Find your match with Faunus Upon Us!_ **

While the dating app itself was a miserable failure, the message from its advertisements wormed its way into the minds of the younger generation who were constantly glued to their scrolls.

It wasn't long before many young women actually were considering dating a Faunus.


End file.
